


Chloé Bourgeois's Guide To Proving The Class Rep Isn't A Selfless Angel

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But shhhhh because they don't know that yet, F/F, Fake dating au maybe, See how long you can act as if you love your enemy, Warning: this is really gay, chlonette, its more of a challenge, of course in this case it'll be forever, reaaaaaally gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois just wants to prove to herself that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not an angel. What better way to do this than to do everything in her power to destroy her patience?





	1. Chloé Bourgeois's Guide To Asking Out Your Gay Crush But Not Really Asking Them Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



> Someone stop me from continuing this multi-chapter fic.

__Chloé doesn't know what they're arguing about this time, and frankly she doesn't care.

Something she did this morning must've offended Marinette Dupain-Cheng, because the half-Asian girl was currently ranting off to Chloé in the middle of the empty classroom about some "inappropriate behavior".

"Let's make a bet," Chloé cuts her off, because the idea in her head is so brilliant, and she's a little miffed that it didn't come to her before. In front of her, Marinette pauses for a second, appalled that Chloé wasn't listening (which shouldn't even be shocking; Chloé has never listened to Marinette Dupain-Cheng when her pretty pink lips fly off until they miraculously move faster than Chloé's heart, and some part of the blonde envies her for being so beautiful and endearing and charismatic).

"What do you want this time?"

Chloé doesn't hear the dry tone, choosing to take out her phone as she absentmindedly unlocked her phone to see nothing, trying to figure out the details before she even says what she wants to. "A bet to see who the better person is."

And. Okay. Her classmate definitely scoffs (and it's not fair how beautiful the sound is and how much Chloé wants to shake her until all the prettiness comes oozing out so she can soak some of it up. No one has the right to be this adorable, goddamnit).

"And how," Marinette drawls sarcastically, shifting on her foot as she continues to stare at Chloé. "What do we do to figure out who the better person is? Have the class vote?"

In the next second, Marinette flinches as Chloé sets her with one of the coldest glares. "We both know they'd all vote for you. But that's because they don't know you. They have no clue how alike you and I really are. Or how you're not a nice and sweet person who's always so considerate and prioritizes others' feelings.

"You're ugly on the inside, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I want to have the proof for myself."

Her mouth opens and closes repeatedly, the words literally stolen from Marinette as she tried to figure out how to properly voice her offense at the statement, before seeming to give up on the idea and just shaking her head. "What do you suggest?"

Chloé shrugs, "We date" coming out in a calm voice as she idly opened up her texts to Sabrina. Her quiet focus is broken with Marinette's loud protest, and when Chloé looks at her, Marinette's expression is comical (and pretty. Always so pretty. Maybe she should be in jail because being this breathtaking is definitely illegal).

"I won't- date- me and you- how would that even prove anything?" And then after a pause, "What would Adrien think?"

Chloé blinks, not sure why Adrien is so important, shrugging as she drops her phone into her bag. "What about Adrien?"

"What would he think about you- and- and me... d-dating?" Her cheeks were bright pink, eyes darting around as Chloé blinks again.

"Is this about your crush on him?"

Her phone camera should've been on, ready to record Marinette Dupain-Cheng spluttering around as she stared at Chloé in shock, "My _crush_?" coming out as if the idea that Chloé would actually know is appalling.

Which "You're not exactly subtle," is crazy because everyone has seen her stumble and flail and blush, and they've all seen this behavior before at least once or twice.

A moment of quiet, where Marinette gapes before visibly taking a deep breath and attempting to sort out her thoughts.

"Why would we date?" Marinette asks in a feigned calm (and Chloé's heart dies because oh no, she's actually really cute when she's trying to gain control of the situation and Chloé swears she will combust any second now).

"A really giving person holds no grudges," Chloé recited, staring Marinette right in the eye. This is a challenge now, and she makes that perfectly clear as she stares at this soft and subtle beauty in front of her. Marinette is very competitive, and Chloé knows that she will definitely give in, if only to prove her wrong. "If you can manage to convince everyone you genuinely like me, and sweep me off my feet...-"

"Will you leave everyone alone?" Marinette interrupts. "No more bullying, or snide comments. And stop treating Sabrina like a slave."

Chloé tsks softly, stepping forward and leaning closer to Marinette until she's only a few centimeters from kissing her, it seems, and tries not to laugh. "Ask me the real thing you want to ask. You know you want to."

"You-" And Marinette stares for a minute, watching Chloé with a fire before whispering "You stay away from Adrien," and Chloé nods, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Marinette attempts to pull away, and Chloé holds her there by holding onto her shoulder, watching her blue eyes widen. "And if you fail to make me swoon," Chloé whispers, leaning closer without rhyme or reason. Marinette is watching her closely, her mouth falling open, a soft breath pushing out of her mouth. "You give up on Adrien."

It's selfish of them both. Marinette is trying to push Adrien's childhood friend away from him, and Chloé is stealing away Adrien's probable happiness, but Marinette whispers "Fine" anyway, and the deal is sealed.

And then, with a devious smirk, Chloé leans in and presses their lips together just as the door opens.


	2. Chloé Bourgeois's Guide To Announcing Your Brand New Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé's going to fight heteronormativity and Marinette needs a moments to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all failed miserably. All I did was beg you to stop me, and instead everyone encouraged me to keep going. Guess I actually have to finish this now.  
> Please ignore my over use of _italics_ in this chapter, I did get a little too excited.

 

Chloé is totally  _over this_ already.

In front of her, Alya Césaire has been freaking out for about too long in Chloé's honest opinion, and the girl seriously needs to  _calm down_.

"I thought you liked Adrien!" she mutters as she paced in front of the seated Chloé and Marinette. "Just this morning, you were drooling over the shape of ass. I mean, I know Chloé and Adrien are both blondes, but hair color does not equate same person!"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Chloé bangs her head against the wood in front of her. Marinette is being no help, too busy staring at Chloé in shock, her hand gently resting against her lip. And, yes, Chloé knows how devastatingly beautiful she is but, honestly.

" _You're_ supposed to be the one sweeping me off of _my_ feet, Dupain-Cheng," she mutters, and Marinette is still frozen, but Alya begins to echo her once she realizes that someone other than her actually spoke. And, yeah. Chloé is  _definitely_ over this, and it's time to _end. This_. 

"Don't be homophobic, Alya," she scoffs almost immediately, deciding to use her favorite tactic of being unreasonable. "Just because we're both girls doesn't mean we can't have feelings for each other."

"That's not even what I'm saying," Alya shoots back in response, making a face at Chloé as the blonde gently tsked at her. 

"Get over your heterosexuality, because Marinette and I are rock-solid. She's had feelings for me for too long, and I'm only too nice to pity date her."

The look of horror on Alya's face was too great, and Chloé almost gives up her facade to laugh when Marinette finally decides to act like a normal functioning human (in retrospect, Marinette deciding to be quiet and frozen might actually be better for Chloé's heart because she doesn't think she can really handle seeing this breathtaking creature within touching distance _and adorable_ at the _same time._ No matter how great Chloé is, resisting Marinette Dupain-Cheng in all her explosive glory is  _impossible_ ). 

"If anything,  _you're_ the pity date." She speaks indignantly, her nose high in the air and her arms crossing over her chest. "I could never date anyone who wears such an atrocious yellow."

Chloé's hand flies up to her chest in offense, but any real depth to that offense is taken away by the (adorable as  _fuck_ ) pout playing around on Marinette's lips (the same ones, Chloé remembers, that were so soft against her own). "Me? The pity date? There's nothing wrong with this beautiful jacket."

"It's such a bright color!" Marinette cries, and it's... almost in a horrified voice (which doesn't make Chloé wish to find a horror movie to make Marinette cling to her,  **shut up** ).

And, okay, no matter how  _cute_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng is, there are some things Chloé will not let her get away with. This jacket is  _special_ to her and the color  _means_ something and just.

"Just because you don't appreciate the neglected colors doesn't mean everyone is like you," she huffs, and Marinette just raises an eyebrow at her, complete and utter amusement plain on her face (no, seriously, someone send her to jail already because  _no one has the right to be this attractive_ and Chloé is pretty sure that even Hawkmoth's akumas couldn't make anyone this gorgeous so what is Marinette's secret?)

"Awe, Chloé," Marinette is smirking (Chloé.exe has stopped working because  _NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO BE THIS ATTRACTIVE_ ), and her kissed lips are opening, ready to mock her. Chloé will not stand for this and is already narrowing her eyes and leaning forward ready to pull Marinette closer and closer, but then she hears a throat clear, her head turning to see Madame Bustier looking absolutely livid. Chloé's eyes rest on the completely silent Alya whose eyes are staring at Chloé in shock.

Marinette squeals, immediately jumping up. Her hand clasps around her bag, feet sprinting to get her out of there, and Chloé just rolls hers eyes, standing up with much more grace. When she's done gathering her stuff and starts heading out of the classroom, Madame Bustier is staring between her and Alya, her expressions morphed into a disbelieving shock, and it makes Chloé straighten up and shoot her a smile.

"If you'll excuse, I have my panicking girlfriend to calm down."

And,  _oh dear god_ , does Chloé wish she'd stuck around to watch Alya  _lose it_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader, evidently. Anyone offering?  
> Please come at my [tumblr](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) because I have no clue what I just did.


	3. Chloé Bourgeois's Guide To Explaining To Your Gay Crush That You're Dating Even If You're Not Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE THANK [bacta_junkie ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie) FOR SAVING MY LIFE WITH THIS CHAPTER  
> THEY'VE MADE THIS POSSIBLE

Shoving the door to the bakery open with a strained smile, Chloé Bourgeois felt herself fuming. With no regard to the multitude of customers, or the owners who were staring after the mayor’s daughter in shock as she threw her backpack across the shop, Chloé heaves up to the counter, standing right in front of the counter.

“Where is Marinette?” she demands, her voice as forceful as you’d expect it to be. 

Sabine Cheng stands in a daze, pointing behind her, which definitely blows Chloé up even more. 

(If we're being honest, Chloé has  _ no clue _ why she's angry, she just knows she is.) 

(And it is definitely not because she's hoping Marinette will get angry right back)

( **Shut up** )

When Chloé finds herself in the main part of the house, there’s no sign of Marinette, forcing her built up anger to go to waste as she made her way up the stairs she was sure lead to Marinette’s room. Pushing open the trapdoor, she found the target of her anger muttering at her desk, her head in her hands.

“Wow,” Chloé found herself saying, and when Marinette looked up, she found her visitor staring at the walls. There, in plain view, was the biggest evidence of Marinette’s crush. “Should I be jealous that you have pictures of someone else all over your walls?”

Adrien Agreste, Chloé’s best friend, was plastered all over the walls. In fact, Chloé was pretty sure this was every single campaign Adrien had ever done. She had to hide how impressed she really was as Marinette scowled.

“Leave me alone, Chloé. You forced me into dating you. And we’re not really dating.”

Dredging up all her stores of bitchiness, Chloé forced a harsh glare onto Marinette, ready to knock her off of her high horse.

“I haven’t forced anything, Missy.” Hands travelling to her hips as she stood in the middle of the room, Chloé began her lecture. It was time to knock some sense into Marinette Dupain-Cheng, once and for all. “If anything, it’s obvious you agreed to this, and for selfish reasons too. You want to keep me far away from Adrien because you’re desperate and manipulative.” Chloé’s hand flies up when Marinette opens her mouth in outrage, and her glare hardens even more, effectively shutting Marinette up. 

“I asked you to pretend to date me, to satiate my own curiosity. To prove to myself that you really aren’t the kind and selfless person people think you to be. You’ve definitely proven me right.”

“Proven you right?” Marinette spluttered heavily, her cheeks flushed bright red. “I’ve done nothing-”

“Except try to turn yourself into the victim here, acting like I forced you into this when you damn well knew what you were getting into!”

“You kissed me without my consent!”

Marinette stood up, as if to give herself control over this argument, and Chloé smiled mockingly. 

“Suck it up, honey. From what I remember, you agreed to serenading me. You’re going to have to get used to touching me.”

“I don’t  _ have to _ get used to anything!” Marinette cried, and Chloé’s smile turned even more mocking, which was a shock in and of itself. Neither girl had thought it possible. 

“In case you forgot, you’re trying to prove you’re not selfish. You’re definitely failing at that. But it all hinges on you managing to make me fall in love with you. You can’t make me fall in love with you if you’re repulsed by me.” And then, with a snort, Chloé added “And you can’t make Adrien like you by floundering around him.”

Marinette gaped at her, and Chloé moved closer, standing right in front of her. 

“Get out of this victim mindset. You’re being ridiculous, and it’s not cute at all. You agreed to this- to trying to make me genuinely fall for you- and you won’t be able to do that by trying to guilt me.”

“I can only guilt people who have emotions, after all,” Marinette added, but it was weak and stilted, and definitely gave Chloé the courage to bring her arms up around Marinette’s shoulders. Her fingers loosely twined behind Marinette’s neck, pulling them both closer.

There’d been envy in Chloé since the day she’d met Marinette, wondering why every interaction they had always resonated with Chloé. Always a slight curiosity, that moment of contemplation when she didn’t understand why turning around and watching the enraptured look on Marinette’s face was so important. 

“I need to stop bringing up how not real this is?” Marinette asked hesitantly, and Chloé gently released a breath, trying to make sure Marinette didn’t feel it. Judging by the way she shuddered, it had been a failure.

“Being told a relationship is fake doesn’t inspire warmth and fuzziness.”

Marinette somehow shuffles closer, and Chloé held her breath. How was it possible that even being this close, so impossible close, it still felt like there was a giant chasm separating them?

“You like me, don’t you?” Chloé’s eyes fell shut with another exhale, and their foreheads finally touched as Marinette continued. “That’s why you’re so determined. You’re trying to prove to yourself that I’m. Not likable. A terrible person.”

Sky blue eyes flashed open with a soft touch to her cheeks, Marinette’s hands gently cupping her face.

“I don’t have feelings for you, Chloé,” Marinette continued, her eyes pleading. Soft. Beautiful the way they always are. And Chloé somehow fell harder. How had they ended up here? All those years of cruelty, all those years of thriving off of each other’s failures, had lead up to this, this soft moment that would break everything.

Her hands reached up to encircle Marinette’s wrists, a soft “I know” falling from her as she gently pulled those hands away. Five minutes ago, it had felt like she was making Marinette feel ridiculous. Now, the tables had definitely turned.

It felt childish, the way that little boys pulling little girls’ pigtails to get their attention was. How could Chloé have expected Marinette Dupain-Cheng to like her just because they’d be forced to put on a show for everyone else?

Chloé stepped back, and this time, the distance seemed bigger somehow than it ever had in the past years of hatred they’d had. With a soft voice, she mumbled “The deal’s off.” With Marinette’s disbelieving gaze on her, Chloé straightened up, adopting the same haughty expression she always had. “It’s obvious you can’t win after all. I mean, you serenading me? You would’ve lost anyway.”

And then Chloé walks out, walks down the stairs and through the bakery, grabbing the abandoned backpack. There was no point in returning to school; she headed straight back to the hotel. There was no Marinette running after her, no cries and pleading, no voice calling to stay.

And in that moment, Chloé was reminded of her mother in a way her yellow jacket never achieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a light, whimsical, humorous story, and now it's turning into something deeper. I can't be trusted. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, anyone ever heard of Bloodlines by Richelle Mead?


	4. Tikki's Guide to Helping Your Charge Through An Existential Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night is a time of revelations, and tonight is Marinette's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already been more than a month? Time flies. 
> 
> Thanks to [bacta_junkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bacta_junkie/pseuds/bacta_junkie) for being awesome and helpful. Don't even know where I'd be without them.

Silence surrounded them.

Tikki had been sitting near the computer ever since Chloé left, and Marinette had barely said a word. She’d stood in place for a few minutes, hands clenched and head turned down, before grabbing Tikki a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Her homework had been completed without any words of complaint, and without any music blasting.

Silence had coated kwami and charge, even as Marinette sat on her balcony late at night, her eyes watching the night sky. Tikki laid perched onto her stomach, feeling every inhale and exhale.

Something about Chloé Bourgeois was special, in that moment. Big blue eyes slowly blinked to watch a blank profile, and Tikki had to wonder how long Marinette would stew in this before finally attempting to resolve it. Ladybug took action. Ladybug stopped the problem before it gets worse.

Marinette, on this one night, was not Ladybug. For now, she was a young teenage girl whose flaws were pointed out, who did not believe those flaws are _hers_.

This was a big night, Tikki felt it in every part of her.

“You should sleep,” Tikki finally said, quietly, and the ticking bomb between them exploded. The inevitable explosion of emotions was finally here.

Marinette gulped, inhaling shakily before turning to look at her. “I’m manipulative.”

“It’s late,” Tikki advised instead. “You have school tomorrow.”

“I play the victim,” Marinette continued, her gaze returning to the night sky. Tikki softly nuzzled into her stomach once again.

Quiet blanketed them once again, a few minutes of peace before Marinette finally exploded.

“I can’t believe Chloé,” she hissed, and Tikki had to resist the urge to sigh. “To tell me that I’m ugly inside? That I’m _just like her_ ? I’m a superhero. I’m Miraculous Ladybug, who saves Paris like nobody’s business, all because she, a bully, can’t stop upsetting people. And _I’m manipulative_?”

Tikki started stroking Marinette’s stomach as her rage continued.

“And what even was that? Trying this whole scheme just because she ‘likes me’? Like she hasn’t tormented me for the past five years of my life! Did I ever tell you what happened when we met, Tikki? She transferred to our school during deuxième after some tragic event or something, and l’enseignant told us all to be nice because she was going through a tough time. I mean, it’s no secret what it was. Her father was already the mayor, of course, and we all heard when his wife walked out but…”

Marinette trailed off, blinking rapidly, and Tikki looked up to find shock on her features. “Marinette?”

“She was so rude to me,” Marinette whispered quietly. “I remember she told me to stop breathing because my ‘breath was disgusting.’ And then, I found her crying in the bathroom. She couldn’t stop saying ‘She walked out wearing yellow.’ She didn’t acknowledge me at all.”

Tikki stared at Marinette’s clenching fist. The soft breeze gently ruffled her hair as moisture slowly gathered in Marinette’s eyes.

“Some kids were being mean to her when l’enseignant walked out. Taunted her by reminding her that her mother walked. Chloé’s father had them expelled immediately.”

Tikki shivered, the somber mood getting to her. Tears trailed down Marinette’s cheeks slowly, and her eyes blinked before staring down at Tikki.

“Are you okay?” Tikki asked finally, and the tears only flowed faster.

“ _I_ am, yeah, but is Chloè?”

The question hung in the air between them before Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “Of course she’s not. She was only ten.” Tikki stared. “Ten isn’t the age where little kids should have to watch their parents walk away. _Thirteen_ isn’t the age where little kids should wake up to find their mother has disappeared.”

“What are you saying, Marinette?”

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes still brimming with tears as she responded. “I’m saying that Chloé’s right. I _am_ just like her. I’m so ungrateful. Here I am, with two parents who love me and each other enough to never leave, and I _complain_. Chloé goes home and-”

Marinette stared off in shock, prompting Tikki to call her name again.

“Her dad is the mayor.”

Tikki found herself staring in confusion, wondering if Marinette had lost it. “We know this. She reminds us every day.”

Marinette jolted up, staring at Tikki in frustration. “He’s the _mayor_ , Tikki. He has _so many things to do_. He’s probably always busy, and never has time for Chloé. What if Chloé’s alone? Oh my god, that’s probably why she goes running to him so much. It’s the only way she knows how to get his attention!”

“That doesn’t explain why she’s cruel to you.”

“She’s jealous,” Marinette declared decisively, sitting back down. “I have two parents who are always there for me, regardless of emergencies. Chloé has a mom who walked out and a dad who’s not fit for single parenting.”

“And her feelings for you?”

Marinette resorted back to biting her lip, her eyes once again staring far off. “I’m still not sure about that. I mean, why would she?”

“Well, why do you want Adrien to like you?”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed as she stared. “Because I like him?”

Tikki sighed, exasperated, before flying in front of Marinette. “I mean, what about you do you want him to like?”

“What connection does that have to do with Chloé liking me?”

Tikki had always known that Marinette was headstrong. Sometimes it was hard for her to consider someone else’s side. She got so wrapped up in her wants, her needs, she forgot that the world isn’t just made for her. Lila’s akumazation was a perfect example of that.

“You want Adrien to like the best parts of you,” Tikki explained, watching Marinette closely. Her eyes were focused onto the little kwami, eagerly swallowing every word. “You want him to notice the best parts of you. But Adrien’s not the only human out there. Anyone can notice those things about you. Chloé can too.”

Tikki only felt surprise at the tears that gather in Marinette’s eyes, and the young girl shook her head as she mumbled. “I don’t like her back. Tikki, I don’t. But I don’t want her to be hurt by it.”

The kwami flew over to her charge, nestling into her neck as a sign of comfort. “Oh, Marinette. Chloé’s a big girl. I’m sure she can handle it.”

She only proceeded to cry more. “She’s lonely too, Tik. Of course she is. She doesn’t _talk_ to Sabrina. That’s not their thing.”

Marinette shook slightly, her head tilting to the side and trapping Tikki further. “But I… I want to be there for her. I just don’t want to lead her on.”

“Chloé will be okay,” Tikki reassured her once again.

Around their atmosphere of revelations, a new day began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments; I crave validation.


	5. Chloé Bourgeois’s Guide To Putting Up A Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to talk; Chloé doesn't. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. okay okay okay okay. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you. every single one of you. whether you read the story when the first few chapters were published, or if you recently left comments. i know i haven't updated in an unnecessarily long time. still, none of you gave me grief over it. you simply enjoyed what else i published and left it at that. 
> 
> i love you guys. thank you so, so much. i know not every author has such a positive experience, so thank you.
> 
> there's really no reason i haven't updated. last year at this time, it was because i kept signing up for things. and then, i couldn't write.
> 
> after that, i just didn't want to write this story.
> 
> but slowly, i did. i handwrote chapters when i was bored, and then, recently, i realized i could break it into chunks and post it as separate chapters. so here i am. 
> 
> so i want to give a shoutout to you guys. all of you. to the anon who asked about "the fic with the long title," to the reader who commented that even if i never update, it's still a good story, to tumblingxelian for saying they would love to read it still if i want to write it. 
> 
> and, to meg. who casually brought up this fic and praised it as one of the best. 
> 
> thank you. thank you all so, so much. i know this chapter isn't really worth the wait, but i hope you'll all enjoy it.
> 
> happy pride month. here's to me not letting this fic be forgotten again.

Every child had dreams, and Chloé was no less. 

She’d grown up hoping for a luxurious life. A childhood filled with crowns and jewels; adulthood an easy ride with a rich husband who would lavish her with affection and material objects. Somewhere down the line, the anonymous husband had become Adrien, but it had never been about being in love with him. It had always been about compatibility, about knowing his way of life and finding it easy to adapt to. 

But then she’d gone to school with Marinette. Marinette, with tales of how her parents couldn’t even speak the same language when they met. Marinette, who’d put a wrench into the plans she’d set out for herself. 

It didn’t help that, right before that, her own mother had walked out, wanting more to life than luxury. 

She didn’t know how to handle it. Wasn’t love the way she and Adrien sat alone in her bedroom, books spread out as he tried to understand what a school education was like? After all, love couldn’t be the way Marinette’s eyes flashed in anger, how her mouth twisted as she hurled angry words at Chloé. Love was comfort, not challenge. 

But that was before Marinette tried to shake up Chloé’s life, tried to complicate her ideas simply by existing. And yeah, Chloé admits that her behavior has been nasty to people, knows that the way she behaves isn’t okay. But she’s tired of being nice to people she’s not close to, tired of smiling and laughing at the right times to entertain those who are after her money. She can’t handle having more people to doll and glam herself up with, giving and giving without every receiving. 

Besides, shouldn’t the people who love her accept her for who she is?

These thoughts ran through her head as she made every effort to purge the memories of the previous day. She’d already spent too long being in a vulnerable position with Marinette. There was no way she’d let the girl she hates have any leverage over her. 

It’s not a shock to find Marinette waiting for Chloé in front of the school; she’d never known when to let an issue slide. Chloé had hoped she’d take the hint just this once, but clearly it was in vain. 

Dreadfully, Chloé walked closer, hearing Marinette’s plea of “Can we talk?” before she’d even vocalized it.  A sharp nod from Chloé prompted Marinette to spin in place, quick steps leading Chloé into a secluded part of the courtyard. Chloé glared at the students who gaped at them, a blush staining her cheeks as she followed. She managed to school her expression as Marinette faced her. 

“What do you want?” she asked, cheering silently when her tone came out harsh. “I’m kind of busy.” 

Marinette opened her mouth as if ready to retort before closing it, regrouping before she spoke. “I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing.” 

Chloé began laughing, startling Marinette. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“It’s not pity.” 

“Please,” she cut, watching as Marinette’s eyes widened. “You’re not the first person to approach me out of pity. I think I would know what it looks like by now.” 

Marinette huffed at that, as if she already knew all of the thoughts in Chloé’s head. “Friends check up on each other.” 

“We’re not friends,” Chloé interrupted, ignoring the way Marinette looked taken aback. “You have no reason, other than pity, to care.” 

Marinette watched her quietly, stripping Chloé of the confidence she’d used to make it through their interaction. An eternity passed before Marinette stepped closer, minimizing the distance even further. 

“It is pity,” she announced at last. Chloéfelt her heart speed up, felt the ice make its way to her vocal chords. “Forgive me for feeling a little sympathetic, you just look like a kicked dog.” Her fangs bared in front of Chloé, the same competitiveness and malice that always rose in response to Chloé’s snark blocking Marinette’s compassion. “I just think it’s sad that you’re in love with me knowing damn well I’m too good for you.”

“Too good for me?” Chloé cackled at Marinette’s insane confidence. She ignored the relief crawling its way through her, the joy she felt at thins being the way they’d always been. “You sure have a high opinion of yourself. Besides, it’s not ‘being in love with you,’ it’s an error in judgment on my part.” 

That seemed to get Marinette. She stared at Chloé sadly, as if recognizing that she was terrified of change and grasping at straws to return to normal. And then she stepped down, walking away and letting Chloé have her victory. 

It should feel good, the way it used to when Marinette would clam up and back down out of fear. She should be overjoyed that she had, once again, bested Marinette in an endless war. 

She doesn’t, but only because it feels like Marinette had finally, painfully, given up on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i don't update soon, bug me about it. my new ml tumblr is [@queerinette](https://www.queerinette.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Seriously. Stop me at my [Tumblr ](http://queerinette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
